


A mutual agreement

by katherinekaii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being a comfort buddy for reader, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Reader being a comfort buddy for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinekaii/pseuds/katherinekaii
Summary: You show up at Bucky's room after a rough mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 46





	A mutual agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by two prompts from Pinterest ('I think I love you' and 'I heard you talking in your sleep')

It had been rough few days for Bucky, and you knew it as soon as you heard about their mission. The mission the team went on was connected to Hydra and some of their experiments, and those never brought good memories to Buck, as everyone was aware. You weren't involved in the said mission, cause you had a solo one. Which also allowed you to arrive at the compound before the rest of the team. A lot earlier actually, since they were all the way in London for like... a week, and you were working close to home this time. 

You missed him.

When Steve walked into the kitchen, where you were currently eating your cereal, there was a tired expression on his face. One look from him and you already knew that you should go and check on Bucky. Now, maybe the two of you weren't an official couple, but all the Avengers knew that there was something going on there.

What was going on, was something like a mutual agreement you and Bucky had for a few months now. Whenever one of you had a rough day, the other would just hang around with them, cuddle, maybe watch a movie, take a nap, overall keep company to each other, as sometimes it was too much to be alone. His presence simply calmed you down, and you liked to think that perhaps you were helping him at least half as much as he was helping you. Cause truth was, that you were feeling so much more than just the desire to help him. And everyone could see it, except you and James.

You silently nodded, and finished your food, then quickly washed your already empty bowl, and left the kitchen. You were worried about him. Nothing new there, though, if you were being honest. All you wanted was for him to stop feeling that pain that he did. But you couldn't just make it go away, so you did your best to at least ease it on him with distractions and allowing him to share or not share with you. Depended on how he was feeling.

When you reached his room, you carefully knocked on the door, waiting for him to either open or speak up. The latter happened.

"Steve, I'm fine, leave." He said through the door, sounding as tired as Steve looked.

"It's Y/n."

"Oh." After that, nothing followed. He didn't open, or say anything. It left you wondering if you should just leave him alone this time. But it was worth a try. He always was worth the try.

"Can I come in?" You asked softly. Bucky could always tell you no, and he knew it. You had told him millions of times that he wasn't obligated to help you out or let you near him. And he always told you that he wanted you around.

In about a minute, the door opened. You saw him, already changed out of his uniform and gear, cleaned up, and with his hair in a little messy bun. Those always melted your heart. The team had probably changed and showered in London, right after the mission.

"Yeah, come in." With that, he moved from the door, letting you in. You smiled a little at him and entered the room. It looked like no one lived there. There was no life to his room, almost no personal items, no photos. Nothing. To be fair, you usually hung out in your room, which looked much messier and lively than his. He preferred it, and you didn't mind. Your heart felt even heavier upon fully realizing that he still wasn't truly feeling at home at the compound.

You didn't say anything upon entering and waited for him to start. And soon enough, he did.

"Can we just sleep? I really don't feel like talking." He began. Just as you were about to ask him if he needed his time alone, he continued. Bucky already knew you well enough to sense that this was coming. It was something like a permanent concern of yours.

"And I would love to have you around, Y/n. I don't ... want to be alone right now." He assured you. What Bucky wanted to really say, was that the only person he wanted around him right now, was you. But he left that to himself.

"Alright then, we'll just sleep." You nodded, wearing the same soft smile on your lips.

In a few minutes, the two of you were already in his bed, his arms clinging onto your waist, while his head was placed on the space between your chest and right shoulder. Your right arm was gently placed under his neck, holding him close. You were under the covers and the warmth of both them and Bucky was heating you up and helping you with the falling asleep part.

As you were just about to doze off, you heard him whisper something sleepily. His words absolutely ruined any chance of you falling asleep.

"I think I love you." Plain and simple, he had just said it. And by the time you fully proceeded the words to the point of being able to say anyting, he was asleep already.

You couldn't keep yourself from overthinking. Did he mean as a friend? Or more? Was he even talking about you? Maybe he was dreaming of someone? The possibility of that made your heart clench in pain. The simple thought pained you. You didn't even want to know how it would feel if that turned out to be true.

***

A few hours had passed. You didn't catch even a blink of sleep. You couldn't. Your whole mind was focused on overthinking his words, weighing the options, making up different scenarios, some of which hurt you. Most of them, really. You couldn't allow yourself to bring your hopes too high up. It would've given Bucky even more power to crush your poor heart, even though you knew he wouldn't want to hurt you.

So when he started shifting, waking up, you got a little startled. And when he did wake up and looked up, expecting to see you asleep, Bucky was surprised to see you awake. And one look was enough to realize you haven't even slept. He knew you too well not to notice.

He looked at you in confusion, as you usually never refused a nap, especially when he was there to cuddle you. But there was something on the back of his mind, whispering about what the reason for that might be.

"You okay, doll?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't tired." You wondered how you should approach the matter, and if you should approach it at all.

"Weird, never seen you say 'no' to a nap before." His joke somehow helped you gain a little courage to speak up.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, by the way." You mentioned carefully.

"In my sleep? Hm." Bucky began, before quickly realizing what you had heard. "Oh, doll. I wasn't talking in my sleep. I uh ... I meant that."

Sudden feelings started flooding you. In between them could be distinguished happiness, surprise, relief, and most importantly - love. But you had to make sure.

"You did? You meant what you said? And are you sure that we're talking about the same thing?"

Bucky chuckled, moving slightly up, to reach you better. He snuggled up his head under yours, his nose touching the skin of your neck.

"Y/n, I think I love you. Actually, I'm pretty sure I do." He clarified.

You let out a breathy chuckle yourself, as your body relaxed.

"I love you too Buck."


End file.
